Invite
by RavenSara84
Summary: A continuation from Fresh Start.  Reno was thinking over his new life, while pondering over the series of notes that have been left in his apartment.


The red head lay on his sofa as he allowed his body to relax while he thought over how he was truly feeling; fulfilled and content.

Having left ShinRa due to the experimentation they had done to him without his knowledge, he left to work in Seventh Heaven alongside Tifa who had required the extra help. The best part was that he enjoyed it, talking to all the customers, getting to actually know the locals and not feel the need to store away the information to be used for another time. Even the drunks weren't all that bad, although he did have to bar a few for getting violent and that was usually due to Tifa telling him, if he had his way he would have joined in the bar brawl. Tifa's way did work out better for the bar though. However, the best part, at least to him it was the best, was when the customers would pay for him to have a drink too!

Reno enjoyed this life, it was so refreshing from his old one, and his life wasn't on the line _every_ day.

It wasn't that long ago when he started to get secret letters sent to him, which he would find _inside his home_, well, that made him wonder about who it could be. He had first thought it would have been someone wanting to kill him, but Reno wasn't a fool. If someone wanted him dead then they would have just done it rather than send a not to keep him on guard, of course the note wasn't threatening, in all honesty they were asking for help.

It had been with the third letter that the puzzle came together; only one person would break into his home without leaving any evidence that he had been there, one person who wouldn't put a threat into his note and the one person that he had worked with for so long.

Rude.

Reno had picked up his phone and called him to ask what was going on. The notes were confusing to him, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that Rude was suggesting that one of those Remnants was alive, but that wasn't possible. Two of them they had personally killed in an explosion and Cloud had killed the other one.

It turned out that it was true, one of the Remnants _was _back with no idea of who he was until Rufus showed him the short footage of the attack he and his two brother's begun against Elena and Tseng.

"It's Kadaj," Rude stated over the phone; "He's still not the same as before..."

Reno could only imagine, it was bad to not know who you were, but that was okay, it meant you had a fresh start with no baggage and if it wasn't for the interference of ShinRa the Remnant could have had a peaceful life. Instead he was trapped in the knowledge that he and his two siblings had tried to kill people and of course destroy the planet.

"_He'll _need to know yo,"

Rude just gave a slight grunt and he knew it was in agreement.

"I can get him out, but I'll need you to get him away from here,"

Reno grinned; "I'm already there,"

The two had continued to discuss the plans, for that very night. It would be difficult, but Rude refused to wait any longer and Reno didn't ask why. If his ex-partner was worried about Kadaj's welfare then something must be going on, and that something could only be _bad_.

Hanging up, Reno stretched and put on his shoes, deciding that this was something to be said face to face.

XOXOX

Entering Seventh Heaven he noticed how quiet the bar was, then spotted Tifa looking at him with a confused expression on her face and he just grinned while walking towards the bar where she stood.

"Hey,"

"You're off today..." The brown haired woman began but he just nodded.

"Yea, I just need to speak to Cloud yo,"

She looked bewildered at that, the two men rarely spoke to each other since Reno started to work there, which surprised her, since Cloud had been the first one to learn of Reno's ability and seen it first hand.

"You came at a good time, he's up stair's, collecting a delivery,"

Reno nodded his thanks as he went behind the bar and then through the back, to a clean home. Going up the stairs he noticed the blonde in the office putting a parcel into his bag.

"So... Rude called me,"

Cloud was startled and wondered how Reno managed to sneak up on people even though he didn't have to any more. Of course he knew that it was a habit, one that the former Turk was likely to forget soon.

"Yea?" He wasn't interested in what Reno's former partner was saying, he just wanted to get on with his work.

"He was saying that one of the Remnants is back," Reno carefully watched Cloud's reaction to his news.

The blonde tensed up, though his mako blue eyes widened in shock as he looked at the other man; "Who?"

He had to tread carefully; "He's not who he was Cloud, Rude said that his memories had gone, though he does remember bits, but he just wants his brother," He neglected to mention that the Remnant could still fight when provoked and the fact that it was due to ShinRa that the Remnant could remember bits, although he did notice Cloud flinch when he had said the last word; '_brother_'.

That had been what Kadaj had called him, 'our big brother, he's the black sheep', 'brother I am with her at last' or when he was taking his last few breaths. Cloud knew who it was.

"Kadaj is back. Rude wants him out of there tonight, I figured..." Reno began only to have the blonde man interrupt him.

"No,"

"Come on Cloud," Reno tried the soft tone that he tried a few years ago, when they were trying to get him to help rebuild ShinRa and stop the Remanant's, that had been a mistake, but this time... ; "He doesn't have anyone and who knows what Rufus would do to him,"

Cloud closed his eyes, trying to think but instead he got flashes of old memories that he wished were locked up in a box somewhere; memories of Zack, Areith and finally Kadaj. These people who died and it wasn't their fault, not really.

"He's alone and hurt yo,"

Cloud looked at him; "When?"

"Tonight, at three,"

Nodding he walked out of his office, package still in his hands; "I'll meet you at the church," Without waiting for an answer he went down the stairs, leaving Reno who grinned.

"Cool,"

XOXOX

The two men met at the church before moving on to meet up with Rude who had managed to get Kadaj out without any problems. Not that Reno expected any less from his former partner, they'd been asked to take Kadaj away not to break him out.

They both noticed that the Remnant was a lot thinner than before, but when he spoke it just reminded Cloud of the last time they had fought.

"Brother?" The silver haired young man took a few steps towards the other, he still wore his old uniform that he had been given when he and his brothers attacked Elena and Tseng.

Reno just looked at Rude in question; _what was Rufus planning to do with him?_

The two stepped away from the 'brothers' to talk.

"He wants you back," Rude stated and Reno just smiled.

"Well, I've got this new life," He shrugged; "One where I know that these people aren't going to use me as a science experiment,"

The darker skinned man nodded; "I thought so too,"

Reno narrowed his eyes and looked at Cloud and Kadaj who were talking quietly; "A trap?"

Rude shook his head; "No. I wanted to be sure about you. Shinra would have never let Kadaj be free, not even if it was for an exchange,"

He grinned; "You figured that if he prodded Kadaj enough he would have turned back to...?"

"Yea. That's the last thing we need. He's gone, it's best to leave it at that," Rude said simply.

The two became silent as they watched on. It was a small reunion, but it was needed, for both Cloud and Kadaj.

"Brother? Why am I back?" Kadaj asked him, and Cloud could see unshed tears in the Remnants eyes.

"Because..." What could he say? 'because people wanted to use you?'; "You're needed here,"

"But I don't remember..."

"That's okay," Cloud said, hoping to stop him from trying to break a barrier that didn't need to be broken; "Don't force yourself to remember Kadaj,"

"I had two brothers. They were with me all the time. You weren't!" His mood had shifted, Cloud hadn't expected that, for Kadaj to be this moody wasn't what he thought would happen.

"No, no I wasn't. They took care of you, but I'm..." Cloud looked into his green eyes and said; "I'm more of the black sheep of the family,"

With those words Kadaj seemed to calm down; "Black sheep," He frowned as if trying to remember; "You were..." Shaking his head he ignored that piece of faded memory and smiled slightly.

"Yea, still am I guess," Cloud said; "It's late, we should head home," _Home being Tifa's place, but she won't be up yet... I can still explain it to her in the morning._

Kadaj nodded and they looked at the other two.

"All right, I'm beat," Reno said with a stretch and began to walk towards the two; "Let's head back,"

"You live with brother as well?" The silver haired young man asked and Reno smiled.

"Nah, I have my own place, we live near each other,"

"Not too near," Cloud said with a slight smile, none of them noticed that Rude was gone until Cloud looked behind him; "Why am I so surprised?"

Reno laughed, understanding what Cloud was talking about; "You should be used to that by now yo,"

Kadaj watched the two talk like old friends, feeling left out and once more he wished his brothers were with him.

"Come on yo! Cloud's going to take you back to his place," Reno called over to him.

He came over to them and stood beside Cloud as Reno yawned and stretched at the same time.

"Man, I hope I get enough sleep for tomorrow,"

"It's not exactly hard work," Cloud commented teasingly.

"Well why don't you try it?"

He just glared at the red head who smiled back while answering his own question; "It's because you're not a people person and I am,"

"The full moon is coming along soon," Cloud stated, it wasn't a good comeback, but it did work, Reno's smile was gone.

"I got that off yo," Reno pointed out; "I'm good at that," Although he didn't need to say that Tifa had already worked out when the four month's full moons were and asigned him those days off ahead of time.

"Full moon?" Kadaj asked, confused at the way the conversation had turned as he sat behind Cloud on the bike.

The two looked at each other and Reno sighed, deciding it would be better for him to learn this from them than by accident; "I'm kinda... Well, you know of werewolves?"

"Myths,"

"I wish," He muttered; "I am one, at the full moon," He noticed the sheer disbelief in the young mans eyes and nodded; "Yea, I thought that too, but come along and see. Your brother did the first time I change," He neglected to add in the whole '_by accident'_.

Kadaj looked to see that Cloud just nodded to him; "Yea, sure,"

"All right, the next..." Reno slapped his head as he walked a few feet away from them; "I'll see you before that,"

Cloud revived up his bike and drove away, with Reno watching them drive off back home and sighing.

He did a good thing, yet he felt like he might have caused some trouble. Shaking his head he removed that thought from his mind. He was Reno! He didn't worry about that kind of thing. He just hoped that everything would be all right with Tifa, he did not want to see her angry and the worst part would be that she would be angry at him rather than Cloud.

_What did she say to Cloud a few years ago? Dilly Dally Shilly Shally? I'm just going to deal with it when it comes._

He went over to his bike and revived up, then drove off home to get a few hours sleep before he had to face Tifa.


End file.
